Beginning and Ends
by Xion Fujioka
Summary: Axel is a loving brother raising his younger sister, Xion, but what will he do when his friend, Roxas, develops a crush on her? What else will he do when he finds out Xion has been smitten by Roxas for years? Will he allow the two to be with each other? Or will he make sure they never get together?
1. Tears and homosexual pajamas

**Disclaimer:I don't own crap and whoever thinks I own anything besides this story idea is moderately unintelligent.**

Axel tiredly grabbed his jacket and started towards the front door of his apartment. Today was tiring enough for him. Between school, homework, his little sister, and housework he was spent but now he had to go to work. It wasn't fair for a 16-year old to live like this, but he did this for his baby sister.

Right as he was about to open the door Axel heard a little high pitch cry make it's way from his little sister's room to the living room where Axel (and the front door) was. The tiny ravenette ran up and clutched his pant leg, sobbing into it nonsense, Axel smiled slightly. He picked up the small nine-year old girl and softly asked her, "What's wrong, Xion?", she tried to speak but all that came out were hiccups and sniffles. "I'm only going to work. I'll be back when you wake up." Axel tried to reassure her, assuming it was his leaving that upset her, she shook her head and attempted to tell him again.

"Come on, Xi, tell me what's wrong." Axel asked again, he was starting to get worried, the little girl took a few deep breaths then yelled.

"These pajamas are gay!"

Axel's left eye twitched unconsciously, he looked at Xion's pink hamster and cupcake pajamas as he set her down, anger built slightly in him.

"Get to your room you little shit." He said to her with slight annoyance.

After Xion went back to her room Axel headed off to work, cursing the entire way.

**Sometimes his little sister was annoying as hell but he still loved her.**


	2. Highschool and Friends

Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm not a good writer so please be merciful if you leave constructive criticism. Also I'm sorry I haven't updated in a super long time!

Disclaimer: Don't own crap, if I did own Kingdom Hearts Xion and Roxas would be canon not fanon.

"Do you have your textbooks?" Axel asked me, "Yup." I replied, "Your lunch?" he asked, "Yes." I said. "Hey Axel." I started, "Yeah." he said, "Is highschool scary?" I asked.

"Don't worry Xi, it's not scary at all." Axel said reassuringly as he ruffled my hair, "Now get in the fucking car." he told me with a smile, his cursing doesn't faze me at all.

"Will do!" I said with enthusiasm as I started running out, "Did you forget something?" I heard Axel say which made me stop dead in my tracks. "What'd I forget?" I asked, Axel walked out and put my glasses on me then said, "Don't forget your glasses, got it memorized?", damn his stupid catch-phrase, "Got it memorized." I grumbled. I walked to the car and waited for Axel to come out.

*timeskip because I can*

"Have a nice first day of school, and if you get into a fight beat the shit out of the other kid!" Axel yelled to me through his window, "I will." I said to him before I started walking to the front doors of the school. I was about ⅓ of the way when I heard Axel scream "I love you Xion! I'll be here at 3:45 to pick up my little genius!", I felt all the color drain from me as the chuckles started up. Damn you Axel…

*another timeskip*

My first hour was English, second hour was honors science, third hour was something called JROTC, algebra was my fourth hour, 5th hour was gym, 6th was history, and 7th hour was creative writing . I learned only freshman come to school today. I'm not too fond of free time that people ordinarily use to socialize, I'm very awkward and lack social skills. I was eating my lunch and reading when out of no where a couple girls popped up around me.

"Hi! I'm Yuffie!" said one girl that had short raven hair and obsidian eyes, the other girl had long brown hair that were in 2 braids that went over her chest and green eyes, "Hello, I'm Olette." she said with a sweet smile. I froze for a minute thinking about how to respond.

"Uh, hi." Genius Xion, pure genius. Good use of those 179 IQ points.

"What's your name?"

"Xion Fair."

"Come sit with us."

Yuffie and Olette dragged me and my lunch over to a table full of people. There were 4 boys and 4 other girls. "Hey! My name is Sora! What's your name!" yelled a brunette with spikey hair and a huge grin, a girl with spikey white hair said "Hey, I'm Riku." I tensed a little and realized it was a boy, then the rest of them began to introduced themselves.

The girl that looked exactly like me but with red hair said her name was Kairi, the quiet blonde girl's name was Namine, the guy with long black hair and red eyes that held an indifferent look in them his name was Vincent, Aqua was the girl with short blue hair, Terra was a pretty built guy with fairly long brown hair, and then there was a blonde guy named Cloud who seemed really nice but quiet. Aqua, Terra, and Vincent were seniors but they came to school today with their younger siblings to make sure they had a good day. Cloud was a sophomore and he came to just because he liked school.

For the first time I was laughing and joking with other kids all through out the lunch hour. I was starting to love school even more, I was a little upset when 7th hour ended, I was having a lot of fun, but I couldn't wait to see my big brother.

Axel picked me up at 3:45 just like he said. "Hey Xi, how was my baby's first day of highschool?" he practically yelled in my ear as he gave me an awkward hug from the drivers seat, so I told him everything. I think it made Axel happy that I actually made friends and loved school so far, he worries too much about me, he worries too much period. It's not fair he has to work too hard and worry too much for someone as young as him, but he does it because he loves me. I love my big brother. My nightly routines continued as normal and I went to bed at 8 o'clock. I couldn't wait until tomorrow!

Author's Note: Sorry end sucked, I'm not good with endings.


End file.
